Jet Market
Jet Market are a fast melodic punk hardcore quartet from Italy, who since forming in 1998 have released 2 EPs, 3 full length albums and most recently an international 3 way split CD. The band is also known to draw influences from hardcore and metal by their use of blast beats and screamed vocals. Biography Jet Market start in Rome, Italy in 1998. While in high school, the group of four friends enjoyed playing Green Day and NOFX covers. In 1999 the first demo recordings of the band began, along with the very first line up changes. The following year saw the making of a ska-punk demo and the beginning of the band's live activity in their hometown. In 2001 their sound was changed to a sound which was more identifiable to mid-90's Californian or Swedish melodic hardcore (skatepunk). They recorded a new demo called "7 songs" giving away around 600 free copies of it at Italian shows and festivals. This move helped the four in being known outside of their hometown, collecting lots of contacts for shows in Italy. 2002 was the year of "Everyday Casualties", the first D.I.Y. full length by Jet Market. Many shows in Rome and the rest of Italy followed. One year later the band went back to the studio to record "Freedom Slaves", a six song EP that revealed a clear placement in a genre that embraces a lot of bands. In this album the political approach gets more intense, along with metal influences. For the very first time a Jet Market album came out on a label, thanks to Indelirium Records in Italy and Poor Boy Records in Japan. Their goal of playing internationally was reached in 2006, during the promotional tour of "The Reverse Of The Medal", their first full length released by Indelirium Records in Italy and Fast Circle Records in Japan. The new album was promoted by the band, achieving a tour in Japan, Greece and two in Europe (one of these with their buddies in To Kill). The political mark of the band got even stronger, dealing with topics such as war, religion, environment, the music industry, and animal rights. During 2008 the band intensified its live activity again, touring an entire month all over Europe (from Moscow to London), this time together with their great friends in Bedtime For Charlie. In summer of 2008, Jet Market concentrated on the production of their new album "Perdition" which was released in October for a new Italian label, NerdSound Records, while Fast Circle Records took care of their Japanese release once again. The band left right after the release of "Perdition" for another long promo tour all over Europe, and in March 2009 they got to tour Japan for the second time, along with Bedtime For Charlie. During the end of 2009 the band left for a small European tour and once home, started pre-production for their latest EP. In summer of 2010 their EP, "The Sky Will Cry Fire" was released; a concept album containing six tracks in six minutes, dealing with human extinction and the end of the world. The band decided to go with a D.I.Y. release which was limited to 100 handnumbered copies. The band also shot a music video for promotional use. During fall 2010 the band toured Eastern Europe with Bedtime For Charlie and in the winter they toured the UK and France. In December 2010 Jet Market released their latest work, a split with Burning Fiction and Part Time Killer, on the Australian record label, Pee Records. During the spring of 2011 the band started pre-production of their new full length, "Sparks Against Darkness" which was recorded in the summer and released October. Members Alex - Vocals, Drums Rob - Guitar, Vocals Giacomo - Bass, Vocals Agostino - Guitar Discography 'Albums' *2002 — Everyday Casualties *2006 — The Reverse Of The Medal *2008 — Perdition *2011 — Sparks Against Darkness *2014 — Anthology (1998 - 2012) 'Demos' *1999 — First demo recording *2000 — Ska-punk demo *2001 — 7 Song Demo 'E.P.s' *2003 — Freedom Slaves *2010 — The Sky Will Cry Fire 'Splits' *2010 — Burning Fiction, Jet Market & Part Time Killer Split Skatepunkers *Skatepunkers Download *Skatepunkers Forum Links *Official Website *Facebook *MySpace